


AkuRoku Hogwarts Drabbles

by itsmemorized



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Slytherin Axel and Gryffindor Roxas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the first installment of my AkuRoku HP au series!  
> The ratings/tags may change as the chapters continue!

“Axel we can’t keep doing this…” 

“Relax; we haven’t gotten caught yet, right?”

“Why can’t we study in the library like all the other students?” 

“Because it’s too boring in there.” 

This wasn’t the first time Axel and Roxas used the Room of Requirement to do their studies. They met up outside the hidden door every day after their classes, or sometimes they walked there together if Gryffindor and Slytherin had a class together that particular day. They usually used the room to study, or to do their homework. 

The two walked the corridors of Hogwarts in content silence, occasionally smiling to a classmate walking by, or saying hello to a painting. Soon enough they arrived at the deserted hallway on the seventh floor that they both knew held the door to the Room of Requirement. 

“Want to do the honors?” Axel turned to his friend. 

Roxas shrugged and began to pace in front of the wall, eyes closed in concentration. 

Once he paced back and forth three times, he opened his eyes and stared at the wall. 

“Did you do it right?” Axel asked and placed his hand on the seemingly ordinary wall. 

“Of course I did it right!” Roxas said and put his hand next to Axel’s. “At least I think I did.” 

“Here, lets both do it. Maybe it’s just being stubborn today.” Axel took Roxas’ hand that was next to his on the wall and together they both paced the hallway three times. They both did their best not to focus on their conjoined hands and instead focus on the room that they needed. 

On cue, the grand door appeared across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. 

“There we go.” Axel said and hesitantly let go of his friend’s hand. “It just needed both of us.” 

Axel held the door open for his friend, and entered the room after him. 

“Axel… this isn’t right.” Roxas said, looking around. “This isn’t the room we normally get.” 

The room they entered was a large, empty one. 

“Achoo!” Axel sneezed and wrinkled his nose. “It’s as dusty as my textbooks in here.” 

“I wonder why we got this room this time…” Roxas trailed off; looking around at the strange room they ended up in. 

“I dunno, what were you thinking when we were pacing?” Axel inquired, also looking around. 

“Uh, well, I, um…” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. “You see-“ 

“Hey look at this mirror!” Axel interrupted his stuttering friend. “This thing must be ancient!” 

Together they walked up to the mirror with clawed feet and a gold frame and looked at their reflections. 

“I wonder if it’s enchanted or something?” Roxas said, reaching out to the mirror. 

“I don’t think so; all I see is you and me. Nothing special about that.” Axel said, and waved his hands, trying to get the mirror to do something. 

“ ‘Esired stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi’…” Roxas did his best to read off of the mirror. “I wonder what that means.” 

“I have no idea.” Axel said, squinting at the phrase engraved in the mirror. “I guess we’ll just study in the library.” Axel sighed and turned away from the mirror and out of its reflection. 

However, even though Axel was out of the mirror’s visual, Roxas still saw his friend’s reflection standing next to him.


	2. Of Cinnamon and Broom Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amortentia~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part 2!

This was it. 

This was Roxas’ shining moment. 

He’d knock that know-it-all redhead right off his dumb feet. Right off his long, long, legs that easily outdid Roxas’ quick walking with a slow strut. 

Roxas had hated this kid from his first year. There was nothing peculiar about him, but he just infuriated the blonde for some reason. Roxas never saw him in the library or even with a book in his hands, but he seemed to be passing every class while Roxas was struggling with most of his grades. 

It started when they had their first flying lesson on broomsticks, Roxas remembers. The redhead achieved flying on his first shot, much to Roxas’ dismay, who had been getting hit in the face with his own broomstick for several moments. The redhead had landed a spot on the quidditch team before anyone could bat an eyelash. 

It seemed that this Slytherin had somehow managed to personally outdo everything Roxas tried to accomplish. And it pissed him off. But now, Roxas was going to show him that he was indeed just as smart as he was. 

The potions classroom was full of students, some paying attention, and the occasional student writing something down with a quill. 

“Today we will be making Amortentia.” Professor Snape announced, causing several girls in the class to immediately pay attention. “Does anyone know what that is?” 

Roxas’ hand shot up, among several Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls. 

“Ah, Mr. Strife, do enlighten us.” Snape called on Roxas with a bored tone. 

“It’s a love potion.” Roxas said confidently, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Looks like someone paid attention. Come up here and tell us what you smell from the potion.” Snape stepped aside and motioned to the cauldron next to him.

Roxas shrugged and stood, doing his best not to trip on his too-big hand-me-down robes. The blond walked up to the potion and thought for a moment. What would he smell? He didn’t really have any girls he was interested in at the time. There was that one blonde Ravenclaw that was kinda pretty but- 

“Any day now, Mr. Strife.” Snape pulled Roxas out of his thoughts and the blond bent to sniff the potion. 

“I smell dirt.” Roxas said simply. “Broom polish… and cinnamon.” Roxas straightened up and looked at his professor for approval, who nodded. 

“Very well. You may sit back down. Everyone else, line up, and take turns smelling the potion.” 

Roxas walked back to his desk as the other students made their way to the font of the classroom. He had almost made it when he happened to be tripped by someone. Roxas followed the offending foot up a slim body until he came to piercing green eyes and red hair. 

“Be careful, short stack.” 

Yes, Roxas hated that tall, know it all. 

But worst of all, Roxas hated that Axel smelled of cinnamon and broom polish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me at itsmemorized.tumblr.com


	3. Dueling Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to d-d-d-duel

Axel had been excited to find out that Professor Lockhart had started a dueling club. He and his fellow Slytherins would chatter excitedly through the halls, looking forward to learning how to duel properly. Of course there had been duels before, but most ended in minor injuries or all out fights. 

Roxas, on the other hand, wasn’t as excited as his fellow Gryffindors. 

“Come on, Rox! It’ll be fun!” His friend Sora said when the day of the first meeting arrived. 

“Why do we need to learn how to duel anyway?” Roxas crossed his arms but walked with the group of Gryffindors headed toward the correct classroom anyway. 

“In case we need to teach someone a lesson or two!” Sora said, clearly the more excited of the two. Roxas just rolled his eyes. 

Most of the Gryffindors were ever so delighted to be working with the Slytherins; who were just as thrilled to be working with them. There was a runway separating the Houses, one in which Professor Lockhart himself stood upon, addressing the students on either side of him. 

“In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourself as I, myself, have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works.” The professor took of his cape with a charming smile and tossed it to a group of giggling Gryffindor girls. 

“Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape.” Lockhart gestured to the other end of the runway. 

Heads turned and students leaned to get a better look at Snape as he climbed onto the runway, arms unfolding from his chest as he stepped up. 

“He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry, you’ll still have your potions master when I’m through with him. Never fear.” Lockhart drew his wand and the two men walked towards each other; a group of quiet children watching from both sides. 

At the same time, both professors raised their wands in front of their faces with a swoosh, before putting them back at their sides and bowing. They both turned swiftly and walked to opposite ends of the runway before drawing their wands once again and facing each other. 

“One… Two… Three!” Lockhart counted down. 

“Expelliarmus!” But before Lockhart could get a spell out, Snape sent one flying his way, knocking Lockhart flat onto his back. 

Girls gaped and gasped while boys giggled and snickered. 

“Saw that one coming a mile away.” Axel laughed with a blonde Slytherin girl named Larxene. 

“Yeah,” She giggled back. “Lockhart didn’t stand a chance!” 

Slowly, Lockhart got up and dusted himself off. 

“Do you think he’s alright?” Another Gryffindor, Kairi, tried to get a better look at the situation. 

“Who cares?" Sora said with a grin on his face. 

“An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind me saying it was pretty obvious at what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you it would’ve been only too easy.” Professor Lockhart approached Snape, wand still in his hand. 

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor.” Snape said, giving Lockhart a quick smile. 

“An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape!” Lockhart met Snape’s smile and turned to face his students. “Let’s have a volunteered pair… Uh… Sora! Roxas! How about you?” 

“Sora’s wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending Roxas to the hospital wing in a matchbox.” Snape pointed out Sora’s broken wand as Roxas made his way to the end of the runway. “Might I suggest someone from my own house? Axel, perhaps?” Snape shrugged before pointing at said Slytherin. 

Axel grinned and climbed up onto the runway, opposite of Roxas, getting his wand out as he did. The two boys walked towards each other as the professors stepped back. 

“Good luck, Roxas.” Lockhart said to the blond as he walked past him. 

“Thanks.” Roxas pulled out his wand. 

The two boys stalked towards each other, a positively shit eating grin plastered on Axel’s face. Once they got close enough, they stopped, eying each other up. 

“Wands at the ready!” Professor Lockhart called out, and the two boys held their wands in front of their faces. 

“Scared, blondie?” Axel said with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“You wish, jerkface.” Roxas countered, and he heard Sora and Kairi giggle in the background. 

The two students lowered their wands and turned, walking away from each other. Once they reached opposite sides of the runway, they turned to face each other, dominant hand stretched outwards with their wands, and the opposite hand raised above their heads. 

“On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent.” Lockhart raised his wand. “Only to disarm. We don’t want any accidents here.” 

“One…” Lockhart counted out. “Two…” 

But before he got to three, Axel was already sending a spell Roxas’ way. 

“Everte Statum!” Axel yelled. 

Roxas was sent flying across the runway, landing on his back. 

Axel smirked at the scene before him, several of the Slytherins laughing behind him. However, as Roxas started to get up, the smirk disappeared from Axel’s face at the look in the Gryffindor’s eyes. 

“Rictusempra!” Roxas cried, and a jet of light shot from his wand and into Axel’s chest, sending him flying and landing flat on his ass. 

Snape hauled Axel to his feet and pushed him towards Roxas, encouraging him to continue the duel. 

“I said disarm only!” Lockhart stated from behind Roxas. 

“Avis!” Axel said, and suddenly, a dozen birds flew from his wand and straight at Roxas. 

However, all they did was land on his shoulders and head and sat there, chirping peacefully. 

“Are these… Love birds?” Roxas asked, completely still. 

“Uh… That’s not what I intended on happening!” Axel stuttered. 

Just then, a giggle fit broke out between both houses, girls and boys alike laughing at the lovebirds. 

“Lacarnum Inflamarae!” Roxas cried and shook off the birds on his right arm, sending a ball of fire to Axel’s robes. 

“Oh come on! Really?!” Axel took off his robe and shook it out. “If you wanted to see me without my robes you could have just asked! Aguamenti!” 

A jet of water shot from Axel’s wand and hit Roxas right in the face. 

“I knew I could get you wet!” Axel shouted, while Roxas was shaking water out of his hair. 

“That’s enough!” Professor Snape stepped in front of Axel, while Lockhart blocked Roxas’ view of Axel. “Detention, both of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell headcanons or prompts at me at itsmemorized.tumblr.com  
> comments are always appreciated!


	4. Jelly Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Roxas both happen to be at the right place at the right time to protect a threatened first year

It was a normal day at Hogwarts, the sun was nowhere to be seen, and a layer of snow covered both the castle and its surrounding grounds. Axel and Saix were trudging through said snow, a grimace painted on both of their faces. 

“I can’t believe it’s still snowing.” Axel mumbled to his friend, pulling his robes tighter around him, trying to block out the cold. 

“It’ll be spring soon.” Saix scrunched up his nose as he looked up at the grey sky. “Hopefully.”

Both boys had just come from potions and were heading towards the transfiguration room.

“I don’t think this place knows the meaning of spring.” Axel said. 

“Don’t be a baby, just-“ Saix stopped as a shout was heard around the corner. He looked towards Axel, who had a matching frown upon his face, and they both started running towards the noise. 

“I don’t even know how you were sorted into Slytherin in the first place!” 

“Yeah, the Sorting Hat must be getting old to put a mudblood amongst us.” 

The sight unfolding before their eyes was two fifth year Slytherin boys standing above a smaller Slytherin girl who couldn’t have been older then a first year. 

As soon as he saw one of the boys take out his wand, Axel was running up to him, rolling up his sleeve as he went. 

“Its assholes like you that give us a bad name!” Before the other Slytherin boy had a chance to protect himself, Axel threw a punch and hit him square in the nose. 

However, before he was able to punch the second guy, Axel was sent to his knees by a cry of “Locomotive Wibbly!”

____

“I still can’t believe your boggart was a butterfly.” 

“Hey! Yours was a bunny rabbit; you have absolutely no room to be laughing!” 

Sora and Roxas were making their way through the snow, identical smiles dancing on their faces. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll get off your back.” Sora patted Roxas’ back for emphasis. 

“Yeah you better.” Roxas punched his Hufflepuff friend in the shoulder. 

“I can’t believe the whole class saw my bunny boggart.” Sora put his face in his hands. “Did you see Kairi laughing at me?”

“They were all laughing at you, Sora.” Roxas deadpanned. 

“Thanks buddy. You know-“ All of a sudden, the two boys heard a scream, and they both took off in its direction. 

“I don’t even know how you were sorted into Slytherin in the first place!” 

“Yeah, the Sorting Hat must be getting old to put a mudblood amongst us.” 

“Hey!” Roxas shouted and tried to run over to the two boys harassing the smaller girl on the ground. Sora, however, held him back by his sleeve. 

“Roxas, no!” Sora tried to hold his friend back, but Roxas broke free and ran over. By the time he got there, another boy had joined the other two. 

“Its assholes like you that give us a bad name!”

Roxas watched as the third Slytherin punched one of the boys in the face. Deciding he had to do something, Roxas took out his wand. However, as soon as he shouted out his curse, “Locomotive Wibbly!”, he slipped on the snow, causing the spell to hit the redheaded Slytherin instead of its intended target. 

“Dude, lets get out of here!” The boy with the bloody face grabbed his friend’s wrist and the two ran away, slipping on ice as they went. 

Sora came up behind Roxas and ran over to the girl crying on the ground. 

Meanwhile, Roxas ran over to the boy on the ground. “Oh my god are you okay?! I was aiming for the other one but I slipped and-“ 

Axel looked up from his position on the snow, perfectly prepared to yell at whoever had cursed him, but paused when he saw the Gryfindor’s face. Hey, he was kinda cute. 

“Uh, don’t worry about it. Thanks for trying to help.” Axel smiled a brilliant smile. “Could you help me get to Promfry please?” Axel extended his hand to Roxas. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Saix walked up behind the two, pulling out his wand. With a few mumbled words, the Ravenclaw was able to counter-curse his friend and Axel was up and walking again. 

“Thanks man.” Axel smiled at Saix. He turned to address Roxas once again when he noticed Roxas’ eyes widen. “Whats wrong?” 

“What seems to have happened here? Is that blood on the ground?” 

Axel whipped around at the sound of Professor McGonagall’s voice. 

“Uh, well, you see Professor…” Axel trailed off. 

“There were two Slytherin boys here who were bullying a first year, so he punched one in the face!” Roxas exclaimed, pointing at Axel. 

“Yeah and he tried to jelly-legs-jinx the other but he hit me instead, but my friend knew the counter curse.” Axel explained in a rush. 

“I see. Well, I’m glad you two were there to help your fellow classmate, but you both get detention for harming another student.” The professor said. “However, ten points will be added to both Gryffindor and Slytherin.” And with that, she turned and walked away. 

“Well, looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together.” Axel said, turning to Roxas. “My name’s Axel.” 

“And mine’s Roxas. Its nice to meet you, even though I wish it were under different circumstances.” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, we got to get to class. I’ll catch you in detention, Roxas.” Axel winked and turned to walk away with Saix. 

“See ya!” Roxas turned to Sora. 

“Man, he was cute.” Both boys said to their respective friends.


	5. Battle of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of battle Roxas loses Axel and is unable to find him, but when he does, will Axel be in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys- long time no update!!   
> We're jumping around in time again, this one takes place in Axel and Roxas' 7th year, i have them at the same age and level as Harry and co.!   
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!!

The sky was exploding around Roxas, or at least that’s what it looked like to him.Spells were being cast to and fro in every direction, and Roxas was doing everything he could to avoid being hit. He had to find Axel. They were fighting alongside each other no more than an hour ago, and then they had gotten separated.

_The two were running through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find their way to the heart of the battle, determined to fight along their fellow students._

_“Roxas! Slow down!” Axel shouted after his friend, who was several paces in front of him. “Let’s slow down and think for a minute, we’re not going to be any help if we get lost.”_

_Roxas slowed down his running and looked toward Axel. “We can’t slow down. Who knows how many students are dead? Sora and Kairi are out there fighting; we have to go join them.”_

_“Rox, I know this is important to you, but we gotta think this through for a minute.” Axel put a hand on his Gryffindor’s shoulder._

_“Look, Axel, if you want to go hide in the dungeons with the other pathetic Slytherins then be my guest. I’m going to go find my friends.” Roxas shrugged off Axel’s hand and began to turn away from him._

_And that’s when they were surrounded by Death Eaters._

_“Roxas! Get down!” Axel shouted and shot a spell past his friend and into the chest of a tall man, who staggered back before turning and running off._

_“Oh no you don’t! Get back here!” Axel shouted and took off after the mysterious man, leaving Roxas behind to deal with his own enemy._

That was an hour ago.

Roxas had been able to take out the remaining man with ease, but finding Axel was another story completely. The first place he had checked was the Slytherin common rooms. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find Axel there or not. Luckily, when he got down to the dungeons he ran into one of Axel’s friends.

_“He’s not down here.” Larxene had crossed her arms when she caught sight of Roxas. “Last time I saw him he was running around with you playing hero.”_

_“Do you have any idea where he might be?” Roxas demanded through gritted teeth; this girl was not on Roxas’ list of favorite people._

_“No idea. But if you got him killed, I’ll come for you, and when I do- you’ll wish you were dealing with Death Eaters.” Larxene’s lips twisted into an ugly scowl as she poked Roxas in the chest. “Find him. Alive.”_

_Roxas simply nodded; he didn’t have the time or energy to waste on Larxene._

Roxas was beginning to panic. What if Axel was hurt? Or worse? The blond shook his head. He had to focus. He had to find someone- Sora, Kairi, anyone. Just as he rounded another corner, his wish was granted.

“Riku! Thank god!”

“Roxas? Are you okay?” The other Gryffindor looked Roxas up and down, searching for possible injuries. “Your cheek is bleeding!”

Roxas touched his face and his hand pulled back bloody. When the hell did that happen? It didn’t matter. “It’s just a scratch.” Roxas shook off Riku’s concern. “Have you seen any of the others?”

“I ran into Namine a couple minutes ago, she was headed to the Great Hall; that’s where they’re taking the injured and-” Riku paused and put his hands on Roxas’ shoulders. “Roxas, this is bad. I can’t find Sora or Kairi.”

“Them too? Shit!” Roxas was definitely starting to panic. “I lost Axel too. We were fighting these Death Eaters and he ran after one and I haven’t seen him in at least an hour.”

“Death Eaters?! Roxas-“ Riku started, but was cut off when a blur of yellow and black tackled Roxas, almost sending him to the floor.

“Roxas!” Xion cried, wrapping her arms around her friend. “I’m so happy I found you!”

“Xion! Thank god you’re okay!” Roxas smiled for the first time in what felt like years as he pried his Hufflepuff friend off of him and held her hands in his. “You are okay, right?”

“Never better!” Xion smiled back, her face smeared with dirt. “Your face-“

“Its just a scratch, I’ll have Namine patch me up when we find her.” Roxas squeezed Xion’s hands. “Xion, have you seen Axel? I lost him awhile back somewhere near the Prefect’s bathrooms.”

All of a sudden the smile faded from Xion’s face and it was replaced with one of grief. Roxas felt the blood drain from his face. “He’s in the Great Hall with the others, but- Roxas!” Xion tried to grab Roxas’ sleeve, but as soon as he knew Axel’s location he was running in that direction.

“Xion, is he okay?” Riku grabbed his friend’s attention.

“I- I don’t know. I saw Saix carrying him into the Great Hall and he didn’t look good.” Xion shook her head. “This is bad, Riku.”

The Gryffindor nodded. “I know. Come on, we gotta go after Roxas.”

Xion smiled. “Yeah, and I bet Sora and Kairi are back in the Great Hall too.”And with that, the two were running after their friend.

Roxas was running faster than he ever had in his entire life. He skid around corners, nearly tripping and running into walls. When he got close to the Great Hall, the number of people around him doubled, and Roxas was soon shoving people aside trying to get through- teachers and students alike.

He burst into the Hall, and looked around frantically. He saw families gathered some crying; out of relief or grief, Roxas didn’t know- he didn’t linger on anyone too long to find out. He saw a family of redheads weeping and holding each other, a young boy that couldn’t have been more than a year older then Roxas himself lay lifeless before them. While Roxas’ heart broke for the family, he thanked whoever was listening that the redhead he was looking for wasn’t amongst them.

“Roxas!” Once again arms were thrown around Roxas, and immediately recognizing the feel of his best friend, Roxas relaxed.

“Sora, Riku was looking everywhere for you.” Roxas said and returned Sora’s hug. “He was so worried. So was I.”

“I’m fine! Some Death Eater broke Kai’s leg and I had to carry her back here.” Sora pulled away with a look of pure anger.

“Broke her leg? I’ll kill him.” Roxas had an equally furious face on.

“Already taken care of. Axel was there when it happened, he landed a killing curse.” Sora smiled.

“Axel! Where is he? Is he okay?” Roxas looked around.

“He’s passed out. I didn’t recognize the curse he was hit with, but he’s alive.” Sora said and pointed to where Axel was laying on the ground, head in Kairi’s lap.

“Axel!” Roxas cried out and ran over to his friend, kneeling down next to Kairi. “Is he okay? Are you okay?” He put his hand on Axel’s chest and almost sobbed in relief as he felt a heartbeat under his palm.

“We’re both fine, Roxas. It takes a lot more than a couple of Death Eaters to take us siblings down.” Kairi smiled brightly and put her hand on top of Roxas’. “He’s just sleeping- the lazy bum. He’ll be fine.”

Roxas slumped down onto the floor and took a deep breath. Axel was fine. Everyone had made it out just fine.

“No thanks to you.” Roxas looked up and for the first time noticed Saix with Axel’s legs in his lap.

“Saix, it wasn’t my fault- he ran away from me after some Death Eater.” Roxas sighed. “Can’t you just be happy he’s alive?”

Saix scowled and opened his mouth to retort back, but found that he really couldn’t be mad at Roxas. “Yes, I suppose I can.” Saix looked down at Axel’s legs. “But I’ll be happier once he’s awake.”

“We all will be.” Roxas said with a soft smile, but winced when he remembered the cut on his cheek.

“Rox, are you okay? Maybe you should get Namine to patch up your face.” Kairi said and squeezed his hand.

Roxas nodded. “Where is she?”

“Right here.” Namine’s voice came from next to Roxas. “I brought the first aid kit over here; I knew you wouldn’t want to leave Axel’s side.”

Roxas turned and looked at his Ravenclaw friend and chuckled. “Thanks, Nami.”

“You’re welcome. We’re all glad you’re okay, Roxas.” Namine smiled and began to wipe away the dried blood on Roxas’ face.

“Most of you.” Roxas winced at the slight pain and shifted his eyes to Saix, who had his head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed. He must’ve finally passed out of exhaustion, hand still firmly on Axel’s leg.

“Saix’ll come around.” Namine smiled sympathetically. “He’s just worried about his friend. Remember, they were friends before Hogwarts.”

Roxas nodded.

Namine finished cleaning up Roxas’ face and put a bandage over the cut before placing a kiss on his forehead. “Everything’s gonna be okay, Roxas. I promise.”

This time, tears did fall from Roxas’ eyes, but they were ones of relief. It had been a long day.

“Hey don’t cry, Rox. We’re all safe!” Sora plopped himself down next to Kairi and put an arm around her, Riku not far behind.

“Yeah, we’re all together and we’re all okay.” Riku gathered Sora and Kairi in his arms, and ruffled both their hair, careful of Axel on Kairi’s lap.

“And that’s how it’s gonna stay.” Xion sat down next to Roxas and took his free hand in one of hers, the other holding one of Axel’s hands. “Forever.”

“Hey now… Don’t go making forever plans without me.” A hoarse voice came from between them.

“Axel!” Roxas scrambled to his knees and loomed over his friend, taking his face in his hands. “Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“Hey, kiddo.” Axel smiled and slowly blinked open his eyes. “I’m alright.”

Roxas couldn’t help but sit back and laugh.

“Axel, you dummy! I was so worried!” Kairi brushed a stray hair out of Axel’s face, pretending that she wasn’t shedding happy tears.

Axel chuckled. “Nice to see you too, sis.”

“Axel, can you sit up?” Saix looked to his friend.

“Uh, I think so. I might need help.” Axel said and winced as he attempted to sit up. “Definitely gonna need help.”

Roxas smiled and along with Riku, helped Axel into a sitting position.

“That’s better.” Axel said, and looked around. “Wow, everyone really is here.”

“Yup! And that’s how it’s gonna be, so no more scares like that!” Xion smiled and held on to Roxas and Axel’s hands.

“No more scares.” Axel agreed; one hand in Xion’s and one hand in Roxas’. “Hey, Roxas?” He asked, looking at his friend.

“What is it?”

“Do you still think Slytherins are pathetic?” Axel gave a 100 watt smile.

“After you pulled a stunt like that? Definitely!” Roxas laughed as fresh tears rose to his eyes.

“Ha! You love me.” Axel laughed along with his friends.

“I do.” Roxas leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Axel’s chapped lips.

And that’s the way they stayed, surrounded by their friends, wrapped in each other’s arms, and there isn’t another place in the entire world- magical or not- that any of them would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always always always welcome!  
> This isnt the last installment of the series- there will be more!  
> come yell at me at itsmemorized.tumblr.com !!


End file.
